Molag Bal (Dark Heritage)
}} '''Molag Bal', the Daedric Prince of Domination, also known as the Lord of Terror and the King of Rape, is one of the four Prime Evils appearing in the Dark Heritage universe and serves as the main antagonist of the canon. Appearance Molag Bal appears as a giant, muscular, hideous reptile-like man, not all too different from an Argonian; adorned with horns, spikes and leathery wings. His skin is scaly, red, charred and engulfed in the flames of Oblivion itself. Personality Cruel, sadistic and completely without sympathy and regard for Mankind, Molag Bal could be considered the worst enemy the mortal realm has ever faced. He enjoys tormenting mortals via means of inspiring fear and dread into their minds and hearts. Though ruthless and incredibly vicious, Molag Bal is by no means reckless. He is patient and calculating, allowing him to plan out his domination thoroughly. Biography In the Dark Heritage universe, Molag Bal was born along with his siblings from the severed heads of Padomay. Despite being the youngest of his kin, he is considered by his siblings to be the true heir to Padomay's legacy and a direct manifestation of the chaos he represented. He is also considered to be the most powerful force Oblivion has to offer the mortal realm. While having no direct relationship with any of the other Daedric Princes, his siblings, he is often seen in league with Mehrunes Dagon, Malacath and Sheogorath, their combination serving as the mainhead of the Daedric pantheon, known as "the House of Troubles" or "the Prime Evils". Sometime during the Dawn Era, after the creation of Nirn and the creation of Man-, Beast-, and Elvenkind, Molag Bal grew jealous and full of greed upon seeing the possibilities and the power beyond his grasp that lay awaiting in Mundus. Wanting it all for himself he tried multiple times to push through the boundaries of the universe. He wanted nothing more than to escape his realm in Oblivion and to reach the mortal realm, bringing the mortal world under his domain. Despite several attempts of pushing through the magical barriers that separated Oblivion from Mundus, Molag Bal couldn't break through to claim his prize. It wasn't until 3E 433 with the death of Uriel Septim VII that a successful invasion of Mundus and the planet Nirn was launched, causing the event and the conflict known as the Oblivion Crisis. Joined by his older brothers Mehrunes Dagon and Malacath, they spread terror, destruction and hatred among the ranks of Mankind. Hadn't it been for the intervention of their Aedric counterparts, the invasion of Mundus would have been a success. Following Molag Bal's defeat at the hands of the Aedra and the combined forces of the mortals, his broken soul was contained within a soul gem to prevent his spirit from ever resurfacing in a physical form. Though the gem was to be safeguarded by the Silent Sisters of Arkay, the current whereabouts of the soul gem remains unknown to this day. Category:Dark Heritage Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Daedra Category:Daedric Princes